ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Howler (TV series) episodes
These are episodes of Howler. Series overview Season 1 (2019-2020) #''The Black Knight Strikes Again'' - 06/03/2019 - The Black Knight returns in the forest to terrorize the forest. When Howler finds out, he heads to find the Black Knight and stop him. #''Ghost Pets'' - 06/03/2019 - Howler encounters a group of ghost pets who all are desperate for an owner. #''Quality Time'' - 06/04/2019 - After Howler had a boring day, he decides to try to spend quality time with Bella and the others. #''Attack of the Haunted Toys'' - 06/05/2019 - George, while he and Lex were playing around the forest, find a group of toys and decides to bring them to the burrow, only for he, Lex, and the others to find out that those toys are haunted. #''Monsieur Shadowspine'' - 06/06/2019 - A mysterious villain known as Monsieur Shadowspine plans to send Howler to the moon so he can rule the Shadow Falls forest #''Were is He?'' - 06/07/2019 - Jeanette Helsing and her guards come to the forest and kidnap Howler. It is now up to Bella and the others to find and rescue Howler. #''The Boogeyman'' - 06/10/2019 - The Ghost Twins, Lex, and Frank couldn't sleep for some reason. Soon, when trying to make them have a goodnight rest, Howler encounters a boogeyman that was lurking in the burrow, #''Unidentified Gliding Object'' - 06/17/2019 - Howler, Phillip, and Lacey encounter a strange gliding object, where they soon encounter aliens who want to cause chaos around Shadow Falls. #''The Vulture Man'' - 06/24/2019 - Howler and the others encounter a strange vulture-like humanoid that ends up kidnapping them and taking them to his mountain. Now, they have to find their way to escape. #''Midnight Hour'' - 07/01/2019 - Howler receives a chain letter from an anonymous source, which tells him to cause trouble with 10 of his friends, or else something bad will happen to him at midnight. #''The Tornado'' - 07/08/2019 - When Howler hears about an EF5 tornado about to hit the forest all of the supernatural creatures hang out in, he tries to find a shelter and get everyone, including himself, in there to be safe from the tornado. #''Sprickets'' - 07/13/2019 - Sprickets were infesting the burrow lately, so Howler makes it his duty to get rid of them. #''Mean Ol' Cyclops'' - 07/20/2019 - A cyclops has arrived at the Shadow Falls woods. However, Howler and George soon discover something suspicious about it. #''Soccer Ghosts'' - 07/27/2019 - George encounters a group of ghost kids who are revealed to be a junior soccer team and decides to join them. However, little did he know, the group has a sinister plan behind George's back. #''Who's Howler?'' - 08/03/2019 - An accident causes Howler to lose his memory and his friends try to gain his memory back. #''The Satire Satyr Show'' - 08/10/2019 - Howler and his friends find out about a new show on TV and become excited for it, only for it to turn out that it was made to mock them. #''Return to Hawaii'' - 08/17/2019 - Howler and his friends decide to return to Hawaii for a vacation, but soon discover that Mau Taioo and his cult have returned, but for a rather different plan this time. #''Trinity'' - 08/17/2019 - TBD #''Mom's Rules'' - 08/24/2019 - After mistakingly taking Naggette's treasure when he thought it was a different one, Naga gets grounded from things he likes to do for a week, including kidnapping Howler and his friends. #''Guys' Night'' - 08/24/2019 - Greg and Frank decide to have a "guys' night" along with Zachariah. #TBD - 09/07/2019 - TBD #''The Shadow Falls Blobster'' - 09/14/2019 - a strange blob has been lurking around the Shadow Falls forest and devouring people while having the ability to shapeshift into its victims. When Howler finds out about it, he must find a way to fight the blob without getting eaten and release his friends. #TBD - 09/21/2019 - TBD #''The Nephew'' - 09/28/2019 - Lacey gets Jeffrey/Howler to babysit her nephew while she has errands to run. However, he soon finds out there is a strange little creature who is trying to get in the house, so Howler must find a way to prevent it from doing so to protect Lacey's nephew... Without having him find out his secret identity. #TBD - 10/05/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/05/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/12/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/12/2019 - TBD #''Little Lucy'' - 10/19/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/19/2019 - TBD #''Cursed'' - 10/21/2019 - When Howler and his friends find a strange crystal, they decide to keep it when the crystal suddenly hits them, causing its beams to cast curses on them. Now, they must find a way to reverse their curses. #''Howler and Friends vs... The Raccoons'' - 10/22/2019 - George lets in a group of raccoons in the burrow, and because of him, the raccoons refuse to leave, seeing the burrow as their home. Now, Howler and the others must find a way to get them to leave. #''Invasion of the Hobgoblins'' - 10/23/2019 - Hobgoblins have recently taken over the Shadow Falls forest, causing mayhem. When Howler finds out about it, he tries to find a way to get them to leave. #''Witchcraft Class'' - 10/24/2019 - Mayor Vlad Dracula has recently made Wylda a teacher for a new school he built for witches that have just got into witchcraft and are struggling to learn how to do it properly. #''A Howling Halloween'' - 10/25/2019 - TBD (NOTE: This is a half-hour special) #TBD - 11/09/2019 - TBD #TBD - 11/16/2019 - TBD #episode focusing on George - 11/23/2019 - TBD #''Arraigned'' - 11/30/2019 - a mysterious figure has been causing trouble around the Shadow Falls forest and makes Howler and his friends take the blame for all of this. Now, they have to find who was doing all of the bad things and falsely accusing them and why. #''The Masked Apemen'' - 12/07/2019 - Tired of losing his victims, the Naga encounters a group of apemen-like creatures who are usually seen dressed with creepy masks and hires them to kidnap Howler and his friends. #''It's a Weird X-Mas'' - 12/14/2019 - TBD (NOTE: This is a half-hour special) #''New Year, New Me!'' - 01/01/2020 - TBD #TBD - 01/04/2020 - TBD #TBD - 01/11/2020 - TBD #TBD - 01/18/2020 - TBD #''Lex Go!'' - 01/25/2020 - TBD #TBD - 02/01/2020 - TBD #''Greg and the Siren'' - 02/08/2020 - It is Valentine's Day and the creatures at the Shadow Falls forest are hosting a Valentine's party. Soon, however, Greg encounters a siren who asks him out on a date, leaving him to go with her, only to discover something horrifying about her. Meanwhile, Howler and the others notice Greg is gone and tries to find him. (NOTE: This is a half-hour special) #TBD - 02/15/2020 - TBD #TBD - 02/22/2020 - TBD #TBD - 02/29/2020 - TBD #''Jeanette's Endgame'' - 03/07/2020 - TBD Season 2 (2020-2021) #TBD - 03/28/2020 - TBD #TBD - 04/04/2020 - TBD #TBD - 04/04/11/2020 - TBD # # # # # Category:List of episodes